Special Guest
by Dark Roz
Summary: Quand le Glee Club a besoin d'être sexy pour avoir une chance au championnat, c'est à un invité bien spécial que Sue Sylvester fait appel. Pas sûr que les New Directions apprécient d'être entre les mains de l'impitoyable Brian Kinney... Réponse au Prompt "Mélange" du Mag' d'Alounet. Crossover. Slash.


**Hello à vous, chers lecteurs adorés ! :D**

Je sais que j'ai déjà énormément fait tarder _certaines_ fictions à chapitres dont beaucoup attendent impatiemment la suite, mais j'_ose_ quand même commencer un nouveau projet. Vous pouvez le dire que je suis une folle/maso/suicidaire, il s'avère que je suis déjà au courant… ^^'

Pour en revenir à cette fiction, il s'agit de ma réponse au prompt que j'ai moi-même lancé pour FanFiction . Net, Le Mag', n°2. Prompt qui imposait de créer un Crossover entre deux fandoms au choix, avec un but à ce « Mélange ».

Je débarque donc avec une petite collégiale dont je ne poste que le prologue pour l'instant, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'aboutir ce projet avant la sortie du Mag' (et étant surtout une vilaine feignasse jamais ponctuelle).

**Fandoms :** Glee / Queer as Folk

**Pairings : **Brian/Justin, Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Tike, et quelques "surprises" slashesques...

**Rating :** K+ pour l'instant, mais ça peut augmenter par la suite (pas de lemon en prévision, par contre)

**Avertissement : **langage moyen/bof et sexy times à venir, mais rien de bien hard...

**Disclaimer : **Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuk. Queer as Folk appartient à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman. Et moi, à part cette fiction, je n'ai rien. Rieeeeen !

**Bref, j'espère que ceci vous plaira… O:)**

* * *

**.**

**Special Guest**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

« Quinn, tu me jures qu'on risque rien ? », demanda pour la énième fois Rachel à sa blonde voisine.

« Mais oui », la rassura son amie. « Sam m'a garanti qu'elle était de notre côté, pour une fois… »

Dans une atmosphère quasi-funeste, les New Directions étaient actuellement réunis dans la salle de répétitions en compagnie de la _charmante_ Sue Sylvester – qui remplaçait William, ce-dernier étant en déplacement cette semaine-là. La coach avait donc "généreusement" proposé ses services pour s'occuper du Glee Club, son sourire satisfait indiquant clairement aux élèves qu'elle avait des projets pour eux. Des projets qui n'allaient pas beaucoup leur plaire.

Et comme l'avait souligné Quinn, Sam semblait être lié à tout ça. Le blond venait d'ailleurs d'entrer dans la pièce, accordant un signe de tête à la "prof" avant de prendre place à son tour, entre Quinn et Rory.

Sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand Sue commença :

« Bonjour à vous, bande d'incapables ! Comme vous le savez, c'est moi qui remplace votre cher Shuester cette semaine. Et j'ai remarqué que vous vous montrez _légèrement _moins incompétents en présence d'invités, j'ai donc décidé de faire appel à des professionnels ! Vous êtes certes de gros sacs de nullité, mais vous avez dans vos familles de quoi rattraper tout ça… Après le célèbre frère du mec de Porcelaine, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement le cousin de Barbie Evans ! »

Suite à cette tirade, la coach pointa la porte par laquelle le fameux "invité" venait d'entrer. Il est vrai que la ressemblance avec Sam était frappante. Le jeune homme avait la même blondeur et – bien que ses lèvres à lui soient de proportions raisonnables – le même sourire rayonnant à vous faire fondre un glacier. Sans oublier qu'il était lui aussi très agréable à regarder !

Sugar commença à hyper ventiler sans la moindre discrétion, et Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas plus décents dans leur manière de dévisager le nouveau venu.

Après une tape chaleureuse dans la main de Sam, son cousin revint au milieu de la pièce.

« Bonjour à tous », se présenta-t-il, et Sugar faillit tomber de sa chaise à l'entente de sa voix. « Je m'appelle Justin Taylor, et je suis ici à la demande de Mademoiselle Sylvester pour vous aider à remporter les Nationales… »

« Parce qu'en plus, tu sais chanter ? », laissa échapper Kurt, la voix fébrile.

« Pas vraiment… », répondit Justin en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. « Je sais danser mais… Mais je ne suis là que pour m'occuper des affiches… »

« Des affiches ? », firent plusieurs voix étonnées.

« Oui, des affiches ! », intervint la coach d'un ton agacé. « En plus des minuscules budgets de votre club – ce dont je ne suis pas responsable, malgré ce que répète constamment William – vous avez dans ce lycée un manque crucial de popularité. Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cette semaine pour résoudre ces deux problèmes, et si possible vous rendre à peu près crédibles pour ce championnat que vous avez intérêt à remporter ! »

« En quoi un mec qui fait des affiches va nous aider à gagner ? », demanda Puck.

« Tu verras bien… », éluda Sue. « Mais d'abord... (elle sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle commença à lire) Je veux Aretha, Ecureuil Friqué, Roulettes, Poulpe Chrétien et Asiatiques numéros Un et Deux au dernier rang. Allez, grouillez-vous ! »

Les interpelés – respectivement, Mercedes, Sugar, Artie, Joe, Tina et Mike – s'exécutèrent immédiatement, non sans râler.

« Pourquooooiiii on doit me mettre derrière ? Je pourrais acheter chaque chaise de cette salle, vous savez ! », grinça Sugar, vexée.

« Parce que, Ecureuil Friqué, l'autre invité qui ne va pas tarder à arriver n'aime pas beaucoup les hétéros », expliqua la coach. « Il a donc exigé qu'ils soient cachés par les autres élèves, tous gays évidemment… »

« Mais je _suis_ hétéro ! », hurlèrent en chœur Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, et Rory.

Les seuls gays assumés de la salle – à savoir, Klaine et Brittana – se retinrent difficilement d'éclater de rire.

« Pas tant que j'aurais décidé le contraire », ricana Sue. « Bon, il fait quoi notre invité ? »

« Je ne sais pas », avoua Justin. « On est venus séparément lui et moi, j'étais en expo à New York ce mois-ci alors… »

« New York ?! »

Rachel et Kurt étaient littéralement en train de s'étrangler de joie.

« Euh…oui, pourquoi ? Vous aimez cette ville ? », hésita le blond.

LA question à ne pas poser ! Les deux futurs New-Yorkais partirent dans une de leurs interminables conférences sur _à quel point cette ville est la plus géniale de tout l'univers_. Beaucoup levèrent les yeux au ciel, à bout de nerfs, quand Santana s'écria :

« Sexy ! »

Un dieu vivant venait de pénétrer ces lieux. Un dieu qui, dès qu'il aperçut Justin – toujours prisonnier de Kurt et Rachel – se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, et sans la moindre gêne. Si certains élèves manquèrent de s'étouffer sous le choc, Sue semblait trouver tout ça parfaitement normal. Et Sugar applaudissait comme une folle face à ce délicieux spectacle.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! », héla Puck, qui lui n'était pas particulièrement ravi.

« Comme Justin l'a dit, il a passé le mois dernier à New York », lui répondit Sam. « Son mec habite à Pittsburg… J'imagine qu'il lui a manqué… »

« Justin… », grogna le nouveau venu contre les lèvres de son amant. « Tu pourras expliquer à ton cousin que je ne suis plus ton "mec" depuis ce jour où tu m'as dit oui devant cet abruti de maire, t'as pas déjà oublié ? »

Le blond lui sourit, avant d'agiter aux yeux de tous sa main gauche, ornée d'un magnifique anneau d'or à l'annulaire.

« Oui, je crois que je m'en souviens vaguement… », fit-il d'un ton faussement hésitant.

« T'as intérêt, parce que j'ai pas réuni toutes ces pédales et goudous que nous appelons nos amis à notre putain de mariage pour que tu… »

Il fut interrompu par un autre baiser, initié par Justin cette fois-ci.

Leur petit public restait ans voix face à ces deux individus étranges – et apparemment, sans gêne. Tandis que Kurt broyait les doigts de Blaine sous le coup de l'émotion (provoquée par le mot "mariage", sans doute), la coach sembla enfin se rappeler qu'_elle_ était supposée être l'enseignante de cette classe. Aussi se racla-t-elle bruyamment la gorge, bientôt imitée par le reste des élèves…

« Vous avez qu'à en faire autant, si on vous dérange ! », râla le mari de Justin.

« Brian ! », le réprimanda gentiment ce dernier. « On est dans un lycée, pas dans une back-room ! »

« Dommage… »

« Hum, Monsieur Kinney ? », intervint Sue, apparemment mal-à-l'aise (une première !). « Vous vous souvenez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai engagé ? »

« Ouais ouais », soupira-t-il en se décollant de Justin. « Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ? »

« Juste ici. »

La coach lui jeta une pomme sortie de nulle part, qu'il attrapa habilement, avant d'enfin s'adresser aux élèves :

« Bien. Que ce soit clair, je vais pas passer ma vie ici, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire et j'ai accepté ce contrat uniquement parce que ça fait plaisir à _mon Justin _de s'attaquer aux causes perdues… »

« Et en quoi il consiste, ce contrat ? », s'enquit Rachel, passablement agacée. « Parce que nous ne sommes pas plus heureux que vous de la situation, autant faire tout de suite ce pourquoi vous êtes là… »

Brian lui jeta un de ces regards méprisants qu'il réservait habituellement à une certaine Melanie Marcus. C'est pour dire si cette gamine était énervante !

Puis il croqua dans sa pomme avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la classe, répétant son fameux rituel "je vais te vendre mon projet car je suis sexy". Comme d'habitude, ça faisait son petit effet.

« Donc je disais », se reprit-il. « D'après ce que je sais sur vous, votre club est pauvre et tout ce lycée vous hait. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas _bandants _! J'ai regardé votre performance aux régionales de cette année, et je peux vous dire que qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'excitant là-dedans. Pourtant c'est pas un secret qu'il y a que le sexe qui fait vendre, merde ! Et c'est pas avec votre niveau de sex-appeal en dessous de zéro que vous convaincrez qui que ce soit… »

« On a déjà essayé… », tenta maladroitement Rachel, « on a déjà fait un numéro plus… sexuel… »

« Oh, tu parles de ce massacre de "Push It" chorégraphié par une nonne en chaleur ? », intervint Sue.

« C'est _moi_ qui l'avais chorégraphié ! », s'indigna la brunette.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

« Si on virait _certaines personnes_, je suis sûre que le groupe aurait l'air beaucoup plus sexy », suggéra Santana, son regard écœuré rivé sur le couple Finchel.

« C'est en effet la solution la plus évidente », acquiesça Brian avec un sourire complice. « Mais apparemment, votre prof a besoin de vous tous. Donc tout le monde devra y mettre du sien, parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'enterre toute une semaine dans ce trou paumé pour rien : quand je repartirai, votre petit groupe minable _sera_ excitant. Que vous le vouliez ou non… »

Une vague de terreur s'empara de la pièce ; ce Brian Kinney arborait un sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui de Sue Sylvester, mais en mille fois plus flippant.

« Et comment vous comptez accomplir ce miracle ? », l'interrogea Santana, sceptique.

« Vous verrez bien... », murmura mystérieusement Brian, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Justin.

Les New Directions avaient rarement eu aussi peur. Et leur calvaire ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Alors, ça mérite une suite ? Ou au moins une petite review ? O:)


End file.
